After All
by HuntressofHope
Summary: "He was unable to say anymore, and his neck was unable to support his head anymore as it fell back. Anakin was vaguely aware of Luke pulling his dead weight onto the ship, but that was not what he was focusing on. It was the three figures in the distance, familiar figures, beckoning to him." Anakin reunites with those he left behind. One-shot.


Sirens wailed and blared all around him. Vader tried to keep his feet under him, to take at least some of his weight of his son, but despite his efforts they still fell to the ground. Luke _was_ his son, however, and seemed to be just as stubborn as Anakin. He stumbled to his feet and grabbed Vader's-no, Anakin now- hands and dragged him to an unused ship.

Luke barely managed to get him to the gangplank before he was unable to go any further.

"Luke," Anakin struggled to get his son's attention. "Help me get this mask off. I want...need to see you with my own eyes."

Luke was hesitant, and for a good reason. "But...Father, you'll die,"

But eventually, Luke took it off, and Anakin gazed upon his son. _What have I done? _Vader thought. _Everything I could have had, I could have raised this boy into the great man he is. I could still have Padme…_Vader was barely conscious of what he was saying to Luke. "My son, tell your...your sister...I...love…"

He was unable to say anymore, and his neck was unable to support his head anymore as it fell back. Anakin was vaguely aware of Luke pulling his dead weight onto the ship, but that was not what he was focusing on. It was the three figures in the distance, familiar figures, beckoning to him.

"Padme," he breathed, and the final sounds of the battle around him faded. He felt light as the small woman smiled at him, and he started running forward. He barely registered the how his cumbersome suit had melted away, being replaced by familiar robes (even if the colors were a little off).

"Anakin," Padme called as she started towards him as well, and they collided in a flurry of light and peace and _love._ His arms locked around her trembling shoulders, and he held her to his body as if she might disappear again.

"Oh, Padme," he breathed into her hair. "Angel, how can you forgive me? I...I have done...terrible things…"

"Hush Ani," Padme held him tighter. He revelled in the fact that he could hold her, touch her, feel her…

"It is all in the past. I forgave you the moment I laid eyes on our children. I loved you...I still love you…" She pulled back slightly to smile up at him, love and light in her eyes. Anakin smile and pressed his forehead against hers, gently brushing their lips together.

They pulled apart as another familiar presence approached them. Anakin stiffened and turned to him with a grimace.

"Obi-Wan...Master...I,"

"That is _quite _enough, Anakin." Obi-Wan snapped. Anakin flinched and ducked his head, pain and remorse clear on his face. He fully expected his former master to disown him, tell him he had no right to be here, to be one with the Force.

Obi-Wan knew this, could feel the emotions pouring off him in waves. He slowly stepped forward, and put his hand on his padawan's shoulder. "You need not explain yourself, Anakin. I understand why you turned from the light, why you committed such heinous crimes. But what matters is that you came back, you remembered yourself. You set your wrongs right again."

Anakin slowly looked up, his eyes still guarded. "I...I never _really_ hated you,"

Obi-Wan laughed and wrapped his arms around him. "I know, trust me, I know. I never severed our bond after you were knighted. Even after Vader was born, I knew how you struggled with the darkness."

After his initial shock, Anakin hugged him back just as hard, and if a few tears fell on Obi-Wans shoulder, well, no one has to know.

"Thank you, master." Anakin smiled and was about to say something else, but an irritated voice interrupted him.

"What am I, some pretty sideshow forced to tag along for entertainment?"

Anakin's eyes widened as he whirled around to face the snarky girl. "Snips?" He almost shouted when he spotted the Togruta standing with her arms crossed.

"The one and only," Ahsoka smirked at him. "Long time no see, Skyguy."

"Ahsoka, I'm sorry-"

Ahsoka waved him off. "I've already heard it Master. I'm just happy you're back, and not still stuck in that stupid suit."

"Hey, that suit kept me alive for twenty plus years, a feat even you would find hard to accomplish."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Bring it."

"Children, I hate to be the voice of reason here," Obi-Wan cut in, "But you are both immortal now. And as refreshing as it is to hear your banter again, I believe Anakin might want to come see this."

Anakin and Ahsoka shared one last competitive glare before they both followed the retreating back of the older master. Padme came up beside him and he wrapped his arm around her waist, and she bent her head to rest on his shoulder. "I'm so glad to have you back, Ani. And this time, we have forever."

Anakin smiled and gazed at where Obi-Wan was leading them through the Force. They were going to the victory celebration on Endor, and Anakin eventually had to leave Padme and Ahsoka to go with Obi-Wan when he met with Yoda. They watched as luke burned the body of Vader, and Anakin smiled when Luke was able to see him for who he really was, instead of a pale, half-burned monster. He turned to beckon Padme, so Luke could see who his mother was, but when he turned back, his son had already been dragged off by a woman that looked so much like Padme…

"Obi-Wan, is that…."

"Yes Anakin, that is Leia, your daughter."

Anakin gazed proudly at his grown children. Now he understood why he had felt so conflicted when it came to matters concerning the princess of Alderaan, why he had an urge to allow her to escape the Death Star, why her pain when he destroyed her planet had been so devastating to feel. Padme leaned into him, and together they watched over their twins. Anakin noticed how...attached his daughter was to one of the males in their group, and decided he would spend extra time checking in with him. He was shocked when he saw none other than R2-D2 and C-3PO mingled with the Ewoks, and gave a little laugh at Threepio's uncomfortable mutterings. It seemed as if everything was well, and as Padme had said, this time, they would have forever.

**Ummmmm...Hey there guys...*Hides behind Legolas* So, do you want an explaination about my absence? Probably. Well, if you do, PM me and I'll tell you cuz I don't really want to write about it here. **

**So, about this story. **

**I have searched and searched for an Anakin/Padme/Obi-Wan/Ahsoka reunion after Anakin joins the Force, but I have yet to find one. So, here this one is. **

**This is also my way of dealing with the wait for the new trilogy. **

**BTW, Anakin looks like he does in the 2004 version. I'm sorry if you are a canon freak, but I love how Anakin looks like he did in the Clone Wars. **


End file.
